Darwin Runs Away
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Darwin is tired of being the most ignored and mistreated by his brother, Gumball. So he leaves. Ang Gumball has to try to find him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Friday morning in Elmore.

Gumball was trying to wake Darwin up.

"Darwin, wake up! It's school, buddy! Wake up!" Gumball said.

"GUMBALL, I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Darwin exclaimed.

"What? Why? We were going to cause more trouble today!" Gumball exclaimed.

"I'm very tired, Gumball. I only got 4 hours of sleep."

"Drink the bottle of coffee downstairs" Gumball said.

"OK" Darwin said.

MEANWHILE...

"OK CLASS!" Ms. Simian exclaimed. "Gumball, what is 33 x 33?"

"That's easy." Gumball said. "1,089."

"Good!" Ms Simian said. "Darwin, what is 2 + 2?"

"Uhhh...22?" Darwin said.

Then the whole class laughed, even Gumball.

"Your such a loser!" Clayton said and shooting spit balls out of a straw at Darwin.

"Much of a jackass if I do say so myself!" Banana Joe said while flipping Darwin off.

"HAHA! LOSER!" Ms. Simian said and kicked Darwin out of the class.

Darwin ran out of the school in tears.

Darwin was very pissed and upset. Why would his class, even his brother make fun of him like that?

Darwin hid under a manhole and swam down into the sewer.

He remembered when him and his brother Gumball were here once.

Darwin didn't want to think about him, so he got out of the manhole.

Now Darwin was wet and soaked with sewage water.

MEANWHILE...

Darwin came home.

Richard and Nicole were angry at him since he is all wet and ditched school.

"DARWIN, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Richard said.

"YEAH, BUT TAKE A SHOWER FIRST!" Nicole exclaimed.

Darwin has never been so mad and sad in his entire 10-years of life. He sobbed and walked up the stairs, ashamed.

MEANWHILE...

Darwin was in his fishbowl with a sleeping Gumball on his bed next to him.

Darwin was right next to a window and made sure he wouldn't make any noise.

But first Darwin wrote a note on his fishbowl.

"Dear Gumball, I am leaving and running away. I hope you had a good time with me in the past. I am sick and tired of being mistreated. Remember, I did love you. From, your former brother, Darwin."

And Darwin jumped out the window.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Oh, by the way, I'll be making my second Ash x Dawn fanfiction on Pokemon fanfic archive on July 12th. Hope you feel sorry for Darwin in this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Darwin Gets Adopted

Darwin had just escaped the watterson home.

Darwin looked back at his house and sighed.

And he walked off.

"I sure hope I end up somewhere where people will actually care for me and love me." Darwin said.

Meanwhile...

It was morning. Gumball's alarm went off.

Gumball yawned.

"Good morning Darwin." Gumball said.

No answer.

"Darwin?" Gumball said nervously and turned to his fishbowl.

"AAAAAH!" Gumball screamed.

He read the note that was on Darwin's fishbowl. "Dear Gumball, I am leaving and running away. I hope you had a good time with me in the past. I am sick and tired of being mistreated. Remember, I did love you. From, your former brother, Darwin."

"Oh no! What have I done?!" Gumball exclaimed and started sobbing.

Gumball ran downstairs to his parents.

Richard thought Gumball looked very anxious.

"Gumball? What happened?" Richard asked.

"I never seen you look like this!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Darwin ran away!" Gumball exclaimed in tears.

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Richard exclaimed.

"I knew we were to hard on him." Nicole said, ashamed that she mistreated one of her own kids.

"I GOTTA GO FUCKING GET HIM! CAN I PLEASE?!" Gumball exclaimed.

"OK, but be home by the time Anais comes home from piano lessonsp" Richard said.

"Which is about 5:30pm" Nicole said.

So Gumball got on his skateboard and rolled out of the house.

Gumball ran through the neighbor hood and tried to find Darwin.

Meanwhile, Darwin was sadly walking through a busy street.

No one cared to stop by and comfort him or adopt him.

"Spare change?" Darwin asked while holding a cup.

"Ah, fuck it. Imma just go somewhere else..."

At that moment, a family of sheep saw Darwin and wanted to adopt him.

"Hey, dad, mom, can we get that fish?" The biggest child asked.

"Yeah, can we?" The middle one asked who was only slightly smaller than the oldest one although his stomach was only half the older one's size.

"Yeah, can we?" The youngest one asked, who was the only female child.

"I guess so." The father said.

"Sure you can." The mother said.

"YAY!" The three children exclaimed all at once.

And they grabbed Darwin by a net, put him in a cage, and went home.

Meanwhile, Gumball was still attempting to find Darwin, and he wasn't on the right path at all.

"I'll never find Darwin" Gumball said and started tearing up.

Gumball sat down and started crying.

Gumball took out his picture of that time when Gumball and Darwin kissed at the tree fort.

A tear rolled down Gumball's cheek, and got on the picture.

"I'll never see Darwin again!" Gumball said and sobbed like crazy.

Meanwhile, the sheep family was playing with Darwin and bonding with him.

"Wow, This is the life!" Darwin said.

Darwin felt that he bumped in the right family.

Gumball still was trying to find Darwin.

He saw a tree that looked like Darwin. and thought it was Darwin.

"DARWIN!" Gumball said and hugged the tree that looked like him.

"I'm so sorry, bud..." Gumball found out it was only a tree. "...dy?..."

He couldn't believe himself. He cried off.

**Well, that's the second chapter. I put all my effort into that, it took me a half an hour to make, and new rule: if you read this, you are to post a review afterwards.**


	3. Chapter 3: Darwin's Hangover

Meanwhile, at the Sheep family, Darwin was having fun and enjoying himself.

"Wow, you guys sure are great." Darwin said, drinking a large bottle of mountain dew.

MEANWHILE...

Gumball was searching for Darwin somewhere in the deep bowels of Elmore.

"DARWIN! DARWIN!" Gumball shouted. "I NEED CLOSURE!"

Gumball sighed and tears started slowly dripping out of his eyes.

"I'll never see him" Gumball said.

One last tear dropped from his eye.

"No! I have to man up, and say 'fuck you' to my tears! I am going to find him, I will find him, I WILL!"

MEANWHILE...

Darwin was on a hangover while continuing to drink the mountain dew bottle with his sheep friends.

Darwin belched so loud the house he was in shook.

Darwin said in a drunk tone: "Hey, let's sing. Nobody knows how dry I am"..

Then the Sheep family joined in.

"Nobody body knows how dry I am."

MEANWHILE...

Gumball was walking in the forest. (seen when Gumball and Darwin got lost there once.)

"DARWIN!" Gumball shouted for him.

"DARWIN, YOU THERE?" Gumball asked again.

Gumball sighed.

**Post a review after you read this chapter. By the way, I will be making my new Pokemon fanfic later on tonight. Hope you readers enjoy this fanfiction so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: MEANWHILE

Gumball continued looking for Darwin.

"DARWIN? WHERE ARE YOU?" Gumball shouted.

"DARWIN!" Gumball yelled and walked down the city bridge.

The sky was turning light pink. Gumball would never be able to find Darwin at this rate.

Gumball figured he would be in the river. So he jumped in.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, BUDDY!" Gumball said (although the second half of his sentence was slightly drowned out by the water he was in)

Gumball started swimming under the water. He saw fish, but no Darwin in sight.

MEANWHILE...

Darwin was drinking more bottles of beer and laughing like he's on crack.

MEANWHILE...

Gumball made it to shore and appeared to end up on an island.

Palm trees covered the island.

"Where did I end up?" Gumball exclaimed.

Gumball looked across the long river. He could see Elmore and the bridge, but barely.

"How far did I swim?" Gumball asked me, the creator of this fanfiction.

"You swam about one thousand feet approx. You will have to swim back if you wanna get back to Elmore." I said.

"OK. Thanks for the information, Mr. Creator!" Gumball said.

"OK, goodbye! I'll invite you and Darwin over for a sleepover after I'm done doing this fanfiction!" I said.

"OK, bye!" Gumball said and waved at me.

"Ah, what a fun guy." Gumball said and continued swimming across the river.

**I know this chapter may have been weak to some of you but I was very bored while making this. By the way, does anyone know how to open a tin lid off of a can of Beef Stew? My fingers are to small to open the lid and I lost the can opener.**


	5. Chapter 5: The End

Gumball was asleep on the couch at home. Anais was up in her room, sleeping. Richard and Nicole were asleep in their bedroom. It was spring break. Without Darwin. But no one really cared anymore since they all got used to him being gone. Gumball didn't miss Darwin anymore. He got used to knowing he was no longer his brother.

Meanwhile, at the sheep family, Darwin was asleep on the couch. The other sheep were asleep in their bedrooms. It was spring break. Without Gumball. But no one really cared anymore since he found a better place to live, where people actually care about him. He gout used to living in a new place. And he got used knowing Gumball was no longer his brother.

Meanwhile, in the morning...

Darwin felt bad for going to a family of sheep. He wanted to go back home where everyone loves him to pieces. So he did just that.

Meanwhile, in the morning at the watterson household...

Gumball was indifferent. He had a straight face on himself. He was also silent.

He went to the dining room to get his breakfast, indifferently.

He grabbed out his daisy flakes.

"Mmmm Daisy Flakes" he said speaking in a monotone like a robot.

He started eating the cereal.

Meanwhile...

Darwin was packing his things getting ready to return to the wattersons home.

He got his fish flakes, his fishbowl, etc.

Dawin slowly exited the sheep household and sighed. He was getting ready to go home.

Meanwhile, Gumball tried to look for Darwin one last time. They didn't know they were taking the same route. Suddenly, Gumball and Darwin bumped into eachother.

Gumball wondered what he just bumped into! Could it be Darwin?

Gumball opened his eyes, and saw Darwin.

"DARWIN!" Gumball said in joy and hugged him.

"DARWIN, I'M REALLY SORRY I DID THAT TO YOU BUDDY, I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS WILL! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" He said and huggled Darwin tightly.

"Gumball!" Darwin said and blushed.

Gumball took Darwin home.

All of the wattersons joined in for a group hug.

"Darwin, you are my favorite child. I'm sorry I lied in the episode of our TV show where we got injured in a dumb person race." Richard said, breaking the fourth wall.

"That's ok" Darwin said.

"Darwin, you are not our pet anymore. We will now claim you are our child." NIcole said.

"Yes, Darwin. You are one of us. And we all love you the most." Anais said.

"And you are our favorite, Darwin. We all love you very much." Gumball said and kissed Darwin on the cheek.

From that day on, the wattersons lived a happy life. Even Darwin. And they all lived happily happily ever after all. THE END.

**God dammit, I have tears all over my keyboard again. I put a lots of effort into that. Also, I'm postponing my Ash and Dawn fanfiction. Insteadm, I'll post my Ash and Dawn fanfiction on Sunday, July 21st on pokemon fanfic archive. See you wonderful fans out there soon. And don't forget to read it. Post a review and tell me what you thought of this wonderful fanfiction of mine. I'll also be posting another Gumball fanfiction on Monday, July 22nd. So see you soon! And I hope you'll like my future fanfics.**


End file.
